Please Trust Me
by MauditBelle
Summary: Tessa visits Magnus and Alec gets confused about Magnus's relationship with her. Magnus gets upset by Alec's lack of trust in him. Alec gets annoyed at Magnus for keeping so many secrets about his past. Can Tessa help the couple to understand eachother before it's too late? This summary sucks, it's better inside. Please read and review.
1. Tessa Arrives

**I know I'm already writing other stories but I just read ****_Infernal Devices _****and ****_Moratl Instruments _****for the second time and had an idea for this.**

**I don't own any of the characters or the books. If I did, City of Lost Souls would have ended very differently! So yeah, I'm just borrowing Cassie's characters.**

**Please read and review!**

** .xx**

* * *

Magnus woke to the sound Chairman Meow scratching at the door of his apartment while someone outside was calling his name.

"Magnus? Is anyone in there?" Magnus was so surprised to hear this voice that he threw off the covers, stumbled out of bed and slipped on the nearest pair of zebra patterned trousers and glittery purple shirt before hurrying towards the front door.

He opened the door, desperate to see the girl on the other side. Before him stood Tessa Grey, a warlock he met in the Victorian era while he was living in London. She was wearing a pale yellow dress that hung just below her knees and was beautifully decorated with white silk ribbons and pearls. Her long locks of hair were tied back into two neat braids which highlighted the features of her face.

Without further thought, Magnus stepped forward and embraced Tessa in a tight hug. He had missed the company of other warlocks these past few years but even though it was no time at all considering his age, he had felt so alone and cut off from his own kind. After seeing Tessa in Idris, the two had vowed to keep in contact for the rest of their immortal lives. "No one should have to face forever alone," Tessa had said.

"I thought you were staying in Idris," Magnus asked as he released Tessa from his arms.

"I was but I thought I'd come back to New York for a while. It's so different from what it was like all those years before Nate…" Tessa's voice caught on the name of her cousin who had dragged her into the world of Shadowhunters, Downworlders and demons.

"Well, since you're here, come inside. Do you want something to drink? We have several types of tea if you want a cup," Magnus beckoned her into his bright apartment, eager to take her mind off her tragic past and on to a lighter topic.

"I'm fine, thanks. Who's 'we', Magnus? I thought you lived alone except from that creepy cat,"

"Hey, Chairman Meow has feelings too! He isn't creepy; he's just a little odd which is perfectly okay in this house. Do you remember that adorable Shadowhunter I pointed out in Idris: the tall one with the beautiful blue eyes?" Magnus smiled as the memory of that day came back to him.

"The Lightwood boy? What was his name: Alec?" Tessa looked amused as she quizzed Magnus.

"Yes, Alexander Lightwood. He lives with me now. I love him Tessa, "Magnus announced proudly. Tessa had loved a Shadowhunter once and she was all too aware of how short their lives were. She was happy for Magnus but part of her felt pity towards him because she knew how painful it was to move on after immortals got too involved with mortals.

Tessa put her hand on Magnus's right shoulder and said, "As long as you're both happy then I am happy for you,"

"Enough of me, what's new in your life? Have you been to the New York Institute yet?" Tessa could tell that the two were having problems by the way Magnus quickly dropped the boyfriend talk.

"Not yet. In fact, I was wondering if you could take me there sometime, seeing as you know everyone there and I'm just a complete stranger out of nowhere," Tessa replied as Magnus scooped Chairman Meow up into his arms and put him into his basket.

"I've got nothing to do all day while Alec's out so how about I take you down there now?" Magnus offered. He seriously needed to get out of the house but wanted some kind of excuse.

"Cool. Sounds like a plan! Do you have a jacket I could borrow? It's just started to rain," Tessa looked out the window to see the high buildings hidden beneath giant grey clouds as the rain fell down on the city.

"Here, you can wear this one," Magnus said, picking up a long black jacket from his coat stand. He held out the jacket as Tessa slid her arms into the sleeves.

"Thanks Magnus. I don't know what I would be doing with my life over all these years if it weren't for you being around," Tessa turned to face him and pulled him into another friendly hug.

Alec swung open the door to the apartment in time to see his boyfriend wrapped in the arms of a female warlock. "I can't believe you're doing this to me after all the lies and secrets! Let me guess, you dated her as well as Camille? Any other lovers I should know about, Magnus?" Alec ran out of the apartment and Tessa could hear his footsteps thud down the stairs and the doors slamming.

Tessa just stood there, holding a shocked Magnus in her arms. She felt his body begin to shake, and then heard him start to cry. She tightened her grip on him and wondered what on earth was going on between Magnus and Alec.

"Magnus, do you want me to go and talk to him? To explain to him why I'm here," Tessa asked him in a quiet, comforting voice.

"Yes…please…go…" she heard Magnus whisper among his tears.

Tessa released him and cautiously approached Chairman Meow. The cat had approved of her the last time they had been in a room together but Chairman Meow was fussy over who he let touch him. He purred as Tessa picked him up and carried him to Magnus. She handed the warlock his beloved cat and he buried his face in the cat's fur, cradling it to his chest.

She stood in the doorway and watched Magnus curl up on the sofa in a ball, his cat still in his arms. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry, I'll talk to him and sort out any confusion he has," Tessa said as she pulled the hood of the jacket over her head and rushed out the door.

She would have to be fast if she wanted to catch an angry, upset Shadowhunter. Her past had taught her that they could really run if they were trying to get away from something or someone.

* * *

**Did you like? Please leave a review! If two peopel review, I'll put chapter two up soon.**

** .xx**


	2. Memories

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Chapter 2 as promised! Please read and review :)**

* * *

_Tessa could still remember the day when all order fled from the London Institute…_

_Tessa woke up early just like any other day and turned to face her husband, Jem, lying in bed beside her. He wasn't breathing. _

_"WILL!" Tessa screamed at the top of her lungs as tears began to pour down her face. Everyone knew this day was coming but had never actually thought about when it would arrive. _

_Will and Charlotte burst through the door of Jem and Tessa's room, fully dressed for an ordinary day. Seeing Jem lay in the bed unmoving, Will ran over and bent down at the edge of the bed and placed one hand on Jem's head. His ghostly pale skin was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and cold to the touch. Will's hand traced Jem's face and rested on the side of his neck. He began frantically searching for a pulse while listening closely for a heartbeat or a breath. _

_Meanwhile, Tessa had slid down the wall and was sat on the floor, crying. Her body was shaking as she sobbed over her love. She began to pray that Will would be able to bring the life back into Jem._

_Tessa didn't even notice the time fly by as Jem slipped further away from their grasp. She reached up and clasped her clockwork angel between her hands. The wings buried themselves in her skin, drawing blood. She tightened her grip as the pain increased: it kept her alert and reminded her of what was happening around her. _

_Will felt Charlotte's hand on his shoulder as she whispered into his ear, "Will, its over. There's nothing more you can do for him," _

_Will ran out of the room at a speed that runes couldn't give him as the tears began to fall down his cheeks. No one dared run after him. He had been through so much and desperately needed his space now._

_The rest of the day had been a blur for everyone in the London Institute and beyond. The Shadowhunter community was informed of Jem's death, as were the few Downworlders who had known him. _

Tessa saw Alec sitting in the grass in a little park. He was using_ glamours _to shield himself from the view of mundanes. As Tessa drew nearer to him, she could see that he was angrily pulling out clumps of grass and dirt before throwing them down again. He was just like Will…

_The loud clash of metal on metal rang through the corridors of the institute as Will Herondale began to trash the weapons room. As he threw the seraph blades at the wall, he pictured them embedding themselves in the bodies of those who had ever said a word against Jem. Gabriel Lightwood. Benedict Lightwood. Jessamine Lovelace. Nathaniel Gray. Gideon Lightwood. Tatiana Lightwood. He didn't care how much mess and damage he made: he didn't care about anything now that his parabatai was dead. How was he meant to go on? Especially since he was in love with his ex-parabatai's widow… _

"What do you want?" Alec demanded when he heard Tessa walk over to him. There was no disguising the hatred and anger in his voice when he addressed her. It hurt her to see him so confused.

"Look Shadowhunter, I don't know what's going on between you and Magnus right now but I do know this. You think that I have been seeing him sometime in my life, but you're wrong! All Magnus and I have ever been and will ever be is friends," Tessa burst out, desperate to set things straight with the boy.

"Well even if you're only his friend, you can start by telling me who in the Angel's name you are and why you were in his house!" Alec raged, clearly not buying into the story even if it was the plain truth.

"I'm Tessa: a warlock. I met Magnus in the Victorian era in London. I was staying in the London Institute…"

"Where did he live?" Alec interrupted her, determined to solve it himself.

"Well, umm, Magnus was staying in Camille's house… But before you get mad, remember that he has lived for 800 years. In my opinion, they were a ridiculous pair which is probably why it didn't work out. Camille was too obsessed with her power over other vampires and her pathetic human snacks to give Magnus the attention and love he deserved. That's where you fit in. You complete him," Tessa smiled at Alec and saw his lips form into a faint smile too as he listened to her story.

"That explains a lot except from why you're here. He never mentioned a Tessa before,"

"After he left England for America, we drifted apart. It didn't really cross our minds at the time that we could maintain a friendship after that. I saw him again in Idris when you were fighting Valentine and his followers. That was when we agreed to stay in touch from then on. I came back to New York because it's where I was born and raised. I wanted to go home again,"

"So he never really lied to me about you…" Alec looked saddened as he realised what he had done. If only he had listened to Magnus before making assumptions and running off. What would he think of him now if he just walked into his apartment as if nothing had happened?

Alec decided that he would have to go back and face up to what he had done. "Tessa, do you think Magnus will understand me if I explain what I thought happened: that he will take me back?"

"You might need to give him some time to forgive you. I don't really know how to put it other than this: you can't expect him to be understanding and forgiving immediately. Be patient and he'll come around,"

"Okay," she heard him mutter under his breath. Alec wasn't the patient type, but if he truly loved Magnus, he would have to learn.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you? Beautiful places like this seem to be rare in New York,"

"Of course you can. I wouldn't mind hearing more about the Victorian London Institute…"

So Tessa told the Shadowhunter the story of Will and Jem.

* * *

**Please read and review! .xx**


	3. Will and Jem

**Chapter 3 is up at last! I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing th characters. It isn't the best but please read it and tell me what you think anyway :)**

* * *

"I never was like other warlocks," Tessa began. "You see, I can _change _into the body of another if I'm holding something of theirs,"

Alec's eyes widened as he tried to picture such a talent. "I've never heard of a Downworlder possessing a gift like that!"

"Neither had anyone else when I arrived at the Institute. I guess no matter how many generations of our kinds pass, there will always be surprises,"

"Will Herondale and his parabatai Jem Carstairs, rescued me from the Dark Sisters when they were keeping me prisoner and training me to use my gift. They managed to kill one of the Sisters in the process luckily. The Sisters were always telling me that I must be prepared by them for my marriage to the Magister. I had no idea who the Magister was and I certainly did not want to marry him!

"The day after my rescue, Will and Jem returned to the house where I was held. They found a clockwork automaton in human flesh. The automatons were awful devices. Imagine fighting what looks like a hideously damaged mundane, only then to hack off a limb and find a metal monster instead!

"The creature told them that the powerful vampire de Quincey was the Magister and that he was holding my brother hostage. Nate, the boy I believed to have been my brother, had travelled to London months before me and had got himself tangled up in Downworlder business. So Will and I snuck into one of de Quincey's parties, hoping for an excuse to attack him.

"We watched as he slowly drained a mundane of blood for the entertainment of the guests. Obviously that's against the Accords and was then as well. Will had found his perfect reason to attack de Quincey so he did. Chaos broke out as some guests fled while others fought. While everyone was engaged in fighting, I realised that the mundane was Nate.

"We killed the vampires at the party but de Quincey escaped from us! There was no telling where he had gone so we took Nate back to the Institute. He looked terrible: sickly and wounded. While Nate was nursed back to health, I was informed that clever Will had bitten a vampire and swallowed some vampire blood accidently.

"He was hiding upstairs, refusing to drink the holy water given to him. I thought I would give it a shot at trying to make him drink it: what was the worst that could happen?"

Tessa glanced over at Alec only to see that he had been taken back to 1878 London in his head. He was completely mesmerised by what he was hearing.

"Anyway, I got to Will with a bucket of holy water and eventually convinced him to drink it. But what happened after that took me by surprise. Will kissed me passionately and I found myself returning the kiss. It was my first kiss, my first kiss with a boy I was falling for. I was so confused. Will was always cold to everyone except Jem and never showed feelings like love or compassion to anyone that I was aware of.

"Later, I went for a walk with Jem, only to be attacked again by the Magister's clockwork army. He had made an entire army of the creatures that Will and Jem found in the old house. We made it back to the Institute where the trained Shadowhunters were able to fight the army off. Jem lost consciousness among the battle and when he woke again, he told me the truth about what he had always passed off as a medical condition to everyone but his parabatai. Jem was tortured when he was younger and forced into an addiction to opium. The drug was killing him slowly, but if he came off it, he would die even sooner. My heart was torn between a dying boy and a boy who never loved anyone.

"One day when most of the Shadowhunters were out hunting de Quincey, a mundane named Axel Mortmain showed up at the Institute. He was greatly involved in Downworlder business and the Shadowhunter world. He told Will and Jem where the remaining Dark Sister was so the boys rushed off to kill her.

"Mortmain left too, but he returned soon after with the clockwork army. He was the Magister and had been all along. Even worse, Nate revealed to me that he had been with Mortmain all along. Mortmain got me alone in a room and I agreed to marry him if he left my new friends alone. I was lying so I stabbed myself in the heart to make him think he had lost the talent he wanted, hoping he would leave for good with his clockwork army.

"Clearly I didn't succeed in killing myself because I had changed into Emma Bayliss, a girl who had died of a gunshot wound in the same place. I looked dead though, so I was safe for a while.

Will realised his mistake and rushed back but found himself confronted by Nate and the army. Nate ordered the army to kill Will just as Jem arrived to help him fight, shortly followed by the rest of the Shadowhunters. After the army left, Will found me and believed me to be dead. He held me against him until I revealed myself as alive. I was asked to stay at the Institute and I was more than happy to.

"I wanted to have a serious relationship with Will, despite the fact that I would never be able to give him children due to my warlock status. He crushed me when he told me that there is no future for a Shadowhunter that intimately gets involved with a warlock. I sought out Jem's comfort, though I didn't tell him of what Will had said. I didn't believe him and I still don't to this day. I went on to marry Jem and we were happy until his final breath. The opium claimed his life, just like we knew it would. I've never loved since, because Jem was the one and I can't ever replace him."

Alec was lost for words. Tessa's story was a sad one: amazing and interesting to Alec, but heart-breaking.

"Wow," Alec breathed.

"Is that all you can say, Alec _Lightwood_? I don't think I've ever heard a Lightwood lost for words before!" Tessa teased at him. She understood what Magnus had meant about him being adorable when he blushed with embarrassment.

"Then you haven't met enough Lightwoods!" Alec laughed as he mocked his own family. It wasn't something he did often. In fact, he usually hated it when other people disrespected his family, but things were changing. Starting now.

"Tessa, where are you staying? I don't want to leave you here on the streets all night,"

"Oh, I'm staying in a hotel down the road for now. Are you going back to the apartment?"

"Yeah, I need to apologise to Magnus for being so stupid. I guess I'll be seeing you again soon?" Alec asked as he got up from the ground.

"Yep, you haven't seen the last of me yet," Tessa joked as Alec took her hand to help her off the ground.

Tessa hugged Alec before turning to leave. "Bye Alec," She called, waving at him as she walked off.

"Bye," Alec watched her walk away until she faded into the distance. He headed back towards Magnus's apartment, preparing himself for what he would face inside…

* * *

**I know it's only the events from Clockwork Angel but yeah, I have no real excuse for not including the other books :( sorry! Please leave a review! Anyone up for chapter 4?**

** .xx**


	4. Forgive Me?

_**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've just been distracted and had no clue what to write. Here's chapter 4 though, at long last :) Please read and review. **_

* * *

Alec looked up at the dark sky as the heavy rain pelted down on his face. _Great, _he thought. _Even the weather is against me now_. As he turned down the road, he began to regret stalling his return to Magnus's house. If he had apologised sooner, things might have tuned out better than they were likely to now.

Alec reached the door and slowly pulled out his key. Trying to be as quite as possible, he pushed open the door and crept into the house, more nervous than he ever recalled being in his life. What if Magnus didn't take him back?

"I know you're here, Alexander," Magnus said loudly, not bothering to mask the hurt and anger in his voice.

Alec followed Magnus's voice over to the kitchen. The moonlight shining through the window outlined Magnus's figure, sitting on the edge of the table. Alec switched on the light and walked towards his boyfriend. Alec looked at Magnus and saw his golden-green cat eyes were lined with tears. Alec felt horribly guilty for making the man he loved cry: in fact, he hated himself for it.

"I spoke to Tessa," Alec muttered under his breath.

"Well, did you enjoy meeting my secret girlfriend?" Magnus's voice projected sarcasm as he shot a glare at Alec.

"Magnus, I'm so sorry for making stupid assumptions. Tessa explained that the two of you have been friends for decades. I was completely wrong and now I feel awful about it," Alec could feel the tears creep into his eyes. He tried to hold them back, knowing that there was more to come from Magnus.

"Alec, listen to me. How in the Angel's name is our relationship going to work if you can't trust me. I have a past, Alec; I've lived for over 800 years. But that doesn't mean you can just turn everything against me,"

"I want to trust you, Magnus, believe me, I do. There's just so much you haven't told me about your past and so many secrets you're keeping from me," Alec was becoming desperate. He pulled himself up onto the table and sat next to Magnus. Alec made sure there was a decent sized gap between them so it wasn't too awkward.

"If we're going to make this relationship work, we need to make some changes, agreed?"A faint smile crept onto Magnus's lips.

"You're not leaving me?" Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing. Some faithless part of him had convinced himself that Magnus would never be able to forgive him for what he did.

"I love you Alec, and this time it wasn't entirely your fault that you misunderstood," Magnus placed his arm around the shadowhunter's shoulder and closed the gap between them.

"Anyway, the first new change: no more secrets. That applies to you too, Alec. If we are open with each other, it will be easier to trust each other too. I don't mean that you can't have a private life, but we need to know and understand one another. Okay?"

"Yes," Alec was too happy for more words. His mind was just filled with thoughts of how lucky he was to have Magnus in his life and to be in love with him.

"Second change: Alexander Lightwood is not allowed to make negative assumptions about his magnificent boyfriend. He must control his thoughts and feelings in future,"

"Agreed," Alec said, jumping down from the table and landing lightly on his feet. He took the warlock's hands in his and smiled up at him.

Magnus looked into the blue eyes that he loved and brought his lips down onto Alec's. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist and pulled him close as Magnus twisted his hands into Alec's soft hair.

Magnus pulled away, cupping Alec's face in his hands. "I think we should take this some place more suitable, Alec," The warlock laughed as Alec's face turned bright red.

Alec didn't have any hesitations though in grabbing Magnus's hand and leading him towards their bedroom. The door slammed behind the couple as they shut out the surrounding world. All they ever needed to survive was each other.

* * *

_**Please review and if you want me to continue, say so in the review. If not, this story is finished :)**_


End file.
